Dares Are Officially Stupid
by SOSNoel
Summary: Under the proper circumstances, dares can make you do foolish things. The results could tear apart your dreams, leaving you to face off a living nightmare. Of course, my rotten luck just had to make me one of their many victims.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Who missed me? Anyone? Anyone? **

**Anyways, I've come to attempt to dazzle you with my new knowledge and writing talents.**

**Dedicated to Luchia**

**I'm sorry my first story back is.. not so happy. You probably guessed it, since you helped with my summary (which is now more awesome, thanks to you).**

* * *

Summary

_Under the proper circumstances, dares can make you do foolish things. The results could tear apart your dreams, leaving you to face off a living nightmare. Of course, my rotten luck just had to make me one of their many victims._

* * *

Dares Are Officially Stupid

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

_'Heartbreak'_

* * *

Grunting, I stood up and threw my notebook across the room. My precious notebook fell with a thump and sprawled, pages first, on the carpet. Filled with distress and anger, I stomped out the room, too depressed to see if it was damaged.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't write. Words evaded me; there was no more inspiration.

I frowned as I sat on my bed. My hands covered my face as tears trickled down onto my lilac embroidered comforter. The dress Tomoyo specially designed for me was right beside the ever growing stain of tears. Each perfect, fabric cherry blossom seemed to taunt me; they made me remember my now shattered dreams. The frills joined in and laughed at my sorrow.

I didn't move, not even when the doorbell rang. I sourly thought, 'It isn't exactly the best time for company.' A minute later, footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs. The door slammed open, revealing a sympathetic Tomoyo. She rushed right in and took me in her arms.

Tomoyo comfortingly held my sobbing figure as she talked about the gossip of the day. Touya's sister had, yet again, ran away when the last bell indicated the end of school. She seemed to have fully abandoned her clubs, and the volleyball team was now desperately searching for a new teammate. Meanwhile, the shy Naoko was rumored to be seeing some guy from our rival school, and Rika had suddenly stopped visiting our old elementary school.

"I don't want to hear about gossip." I got out of her embrace, and it seemed that I was almost desperately trying to hide the fact I was crying. Tomoyo always got upset when I was sad. I tried to stifle my sniffles and those little hiccups that always annoyed me.

Tomoyo frowned at me. Her sympathy turned into anger. "I can't believe you, Sakura!" Tomoyo's outburst made me jump. It was never a pretty sight when my cousin was angry. "You've been acting like this for two weeks now and won't even tell me what's going on!"

Tomoyo's distressed look rivaled my hopeless one. "I want to help you, Sakura. I really do. How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know why you're upset?"

My normally calm cousin continued her rant without even pausing to breathe. "I mean, we're best friends. I'd like to think you'd trust me enough to tell me when there's something wrong. What do I have to do? Listen to gossip until a twisted version of the truth emerges? I mean, really, that's when I know I've hit rock bottom. It's so pathetic."

Tomoyo's last word was filled with disgust. She looked at me, but I could not give her a response. My face was void of emotion. "Well then. I'll be there when you decide to act normally." With one last glance at my horrible state, she briskly walked away.

I sighed. Today was Tomoyo's first solo singing performance at one of the town's holiday events. She was hoping for me to attend and support her, but it became obvious that I wouldn't. I wasn't getting ready and looked far from suitable.

I then recalled Tomoyo's harsh words. It was probably obvious to everyone that cute, little Sakura was depressed and stayed holed up in her house.

Two weeks ago, I was perfectly happy. I was my usual self, and nothing seemed to get me down. Two weeks ago, I did that stupid dare.

Two weeks and still counting, I'm suffering the price for agreeing to it. Life couldn't get worse than this, right?

* * *

**R&R? It turns out that they got a new, big button for reviewing after I left. It's right in the very center. Isn't it cute? That button and I would be really happy if you pressed it.**

**(Yess... Even the people in real life that I know have to review. I know you're out there.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, anyone? It's shorter than the last one, I know.  
**

**Woah.. I didn't expect SOSCaren to review. Hi, Caren! =D**

* * *

Dares Are Officially Stupid

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

_'Guilt'_

* * *

The reflection in the mirror looked like a porcelain doll, did it not? There was a pale face, elegantly framed by a few strands of hair that did not stay up in the bun. A golden clip on the base of the bun was decorated with a fabric lilac. The lips were lightly painted red; this made the face look even whiter. The girl in the mirror had put on a lavender colored dress with gold stitching; Victorian was in, although we certainly live in Japan.

I swirled around before sighing. How can I be happy? I snapped at Kura and left her there. The second tiny droplets started forming in my eyes, I reached for my handkerchief and dabbed them away. It was not the time to shed tears. Today, I should be proud. I am the first junior to participate in this event.

It's not like I had the power to leave, anyways. Mother had taken time out of her busy schedule to come to my performance; lately, she hasn't been able to spend some time with me. Our choir coach would also be very upset. Who knows what lengths she went through in order for me to be the first performance? I've already gone through the nerve-wrecking interview and many weeks of practicing and perfecting.

The corset was killing me. How did those women survive with these things on tightly? I felt like it would be impossible to reach for my messenger bag. Inside of the bag were the song sheets for what I was to be singing. It was called "No One Knows Who I Am" from some show called 'Jekyll and Hyde'. It was a slow, pretty piece, just the kind I enjoy to sing.

Picking out the sheets, I traced over the lyrics. In my opinion, the song was very depressing. It reminded me of Sakura, in a way. No one else seemed to care about her lately, now that I think about it. She's probably been having a very hard time. This made me more guilty. I had probably worsened the pain. What was I to do? I was frustrated, and she would barely talk to me whenever I visited! Where was my happy-go-lucky cousin?

"Get ready on stage, Miss Daidouji. It is time for the show to begin." I nodded to Miss Kunichi, who looked very proud. How could she not? If I did well, it brought honor to our school and choir. There was no doubt that she was very pleased with my accomplishment.

I rushed to the stairs leading to the stage. Remembering that I forgot to do warm-ups, I momentarily frowned. It has been long since I haven't done at least one warm-up before singing in front of a large audience. Hearing the announcement that I was first, I took a deep breath and walked to center stage.

_"Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am.  
_

_Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.  
_

_It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.  
_

_Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish_

_Last?  
_

_Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am?  
What I am?  
_

_Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn?  
If no one knows  
Who I am?  
_

_Nobody knows  
Not even you  
No one knows who I am..."  
_

The audience applauded, and I curtsied in response. Lifting my dress up a bit to make movement easier, I lightly stepped off the stage. Mother and Miss Kunichi came to me and praised my performance. The show's director soon followed and soon went into deep discussion with Miss Kunichi about the possibilities about including me more in future shows. Mother hugged me, and all seemed right for now. I forgot about Kura and glowed in happiness. That night, the spotlight was all on me.

* * *

**See, I'm not entirely heartless! My characters can feel guilt!  
**

**It's kind of annoying when people read and not review. I sit there wondering. Do more people like it? Do they hate it? Am I a terrible writer?  
**

**Review to show you care? **


End file.
